The present invention is related to message reception, and more specifically to controlling location and time preferences for messages.
In today's collaborative world people are increasingly leading busy lives. The number of messages between people, such as emails, instant messages (IMs), etc. is steadily rising. This has created a demand to better manage the intrusion that email and instant messaging has brought. For example, a senior manager with many employees in a large organization may get interrupted with too many messages from employees inside his organization. The senior manager would like to limit the impact of these interruptions by not opening his email application or turning his cell phone off. However, high priority or other important emails or messages may be missed by taking this approach.